The present invention relates to the field of cable television. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of thermal energy management for thermal energy produced by set-top terminals used by individual subscribers within a cable television system.
Cable television systems allow subscribers access to dozens or even hundreds of channels of television programming. This wide variety of programming accounts for the great popularity of cable television. Additionally, the current trend is for cable television systems to provide additional services such as premium channels, pay-per-view programming, video-on-demand programming and even internet access.
In advanced cable television systems, each subscriber is typically provided with a set-top terminal. The set-top terminal is a box of electronic equipment that is used to connect the subscriber""s television, or other electronic equipment, to the cable television system. The set-top terminal processes the signal received from the cable television system to provide the services of the cable system to subscribers.
As the premium services of the cable television system expand, security techniques for those premium services become crucial to ensure that only subscribers who have paid for the premium services have access to them. For example, premium channels, such as some movie channels, are scrambled before transmission to prevent unauthorized reception and viewing of those channels. Subscribers who pay additional fees to receive the premium channel or channels are provided with the means to descramble and view the premium channel or channels.
There are many techniques for controlling the remote descrambling of scrambled television signals. Typically a system subscriber who has paid to receive the scrambled premium channel or channels is provided with a descrambler unit that is connected between the source of the television signal source (e.g., a cable feed or a satellite receiver) and the subscriber""s television set. While this descrambler unit may be a self-contained unit, descrambling circuitry is frequently and preferably incorporated into the subscriber""s set-top terminal.
Unfortunately, proprietary algorithms used by descrambling circuitry can frequently, with enough effort, be xe2x80x9cbrokenxe2x80x9d or duplicated by an unauthorized party. Thereafter, unauthorized means of descrambling the cable system""s premium channels might be made available to subscribers. To avoid this, the operator of the cable system may need to periodically change the proprietary alogrithm used to scramble and descramble premium channels.
If the subscriber""s descrambling circuitry is incorporated in a set-top terminal, the old descrambling circuitry must be removed and new descrambling circuitry inserted. To facilitate this process, removable modules that carry the descrambling circuitry can be provided to plug into a port of the set-top box. These removable modules are also known as point-of-deployment (POD) modules.
When the descrambling circuitry is to be changed or upgraded, the old removable module can be pulled from the set-top box, and a module with the new circuitry is inserted in the port. Other elements or programming of the set-top terminal which need to be updated periodically can also provided in the removable module.
A removable module, like that described above, typically has a programmable circuit that contains the proprietary algorithm used by the set-top box for decrypting or descrambling purposes. This programmable circuit typically includes a memory section, for example, Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) chips or the like, forming a confidential or secured portion of the removable module memory in which, for example, the proprietary algorithm can be stored.
The removable module may be about the size and shape of a credit card and is meant to be removed only when the cable television company providing the services decides to update or change the proprietary decrypting algorithm. Such a change may occur regularly as a security precaution, when improved security or other features become available for inclusion in the set-top boxes, or after the decrypting algorithm has been broken by an unauthorized user. Additionally, the inadvertent removal of the removable module typically renders the set-top box non-functional.
It is known to add a port in the top or in one side of a set-top box into which the removable module is plugged. However some problems arise when a removable module is mounted in a port in the side or top of a set-top box. For example, the removable module so mounted is easily accessible to children and others who may remove the module without the knowledge of the subscriber. The removable module so mounted is also susceptible to an inadvertent removal or bumping which can cause the set-top box to become non-functional.
Moreover, as noted above, the current trend is for the amount and diversity of services provided by cable television companies to expand to include, for example, the transmission of computer data, a greater quantity of television programming and, eventually, telephone calls. To accommodate the existing and new services, set-top terminals will eventually require many more ports than presently exist. This will reduce the space available for including a separate port for a removable module.
A solution to these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,701 issued Jun. 20, 1995 to Herrmann et al. In that patent, a port for a removable module is located underneath the set-top box. Accessible from the rear of the set-top terminal, the credit-card shaped removable module is slid into a groove in the underside of the set-top terminal to plug into a port provided there. A substantial portion of the removable module may be inserted into the casing of the set-top terminal in order to plug the module into its port. Additionally, a door or access cover may be provided to completely enclosed the module in the housing of the set-top box by closing over the groove on the underside of the set-top terminal to cover the removable module after it is plugged into its port
Placing the removable module underneath and, perhaps, inside the casing of the set-top terminal, however, contributes to other problems in the design of the set-top box. Specifically, the electronic circuitry of the removable module inherently generates heat or thermal energy during operation. This thermal energy must be dissipated to prevent accumulation and overheating that may damage or be detrimental to the module or the set-top box. Adequate dissipation of thermal energy has been a problem in previous set-top boxes.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional thermal energy management scheme for a set-top box (105) that includes a removable module (100). As shown in FIG. 1, the removable module (100) is inserted in a port (104). Within the port (104), the module (100) is connected to a module connector (101). The module connector (101) is, in turn, connected to the printed wire assembly (PWA) (102), i.e., the circuitry, within the set-top box (105). The module connector (101) provides electronic communication between the module (100) and the circuitry (102) of the set-top box (105) so that the circuitry (102) of the set-top box (105) can make use of the data, such as a proprietary security algorithm, or processing capabilities of the module (100).
The module connector (101) also provides the primary path through which thermal energy is dissipated from the removable module (100). The physical connection between the module connector (101) and the module (100) provides a conduction path (110) over which thermal energy leaves the module (100).
The thermal energy next follows a second conduction path (111) from the module connector (101) into the printed wire assembly (102) of the set-top box (105). From the printed wire assembly (102), the thermal energy is released by convection (113) in to the ambient air within the set-top housing or chassis (103). The heat within the chassis may escape through convection (115) from the exterior of the chassis (103). Alternatively, the chassis (103) may include an exchange path (114), such as a vent in the chassis (103) with or without a fan, through which heat can escape from the interior of the chassis (103).
In addition to this primary heat dissipation path, thermal energy generated by the removable module (100) is secondarily dissipated through convection (112) into the ambient air within the set-top box chassis (103). Heat leaving the module (100) in this manner is then further dissipated by convection (115) from the exterior of the chassis (103) or through the exchange path (114).
This system for managing the thermal energy generated by the module (100), while operational, does not provide sufficient cooling of the module (100). Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for managing the thermal energy generated by the operation of a removable module in a set-top box of a cable television system.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the above-described needs and others. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for managing the thermal energy generated by the operation of a removable module in a set-top box of a cable television system.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.
To achieve these stated and other objects, the present invention may be embodied and described as a set-top box for use in a cable television system that includes a set-top box chassis; a removable module port for receiving a removable module therein and electrically connecting the removable module to the circuitry of the set-top box; and at least one guide member in the removable module port. The guide member or members are in physical contact with the removable module when the removable module is connected to the set-top box. The guide members are made of a thermally conductive material and provide a physical heat dissipation path from the exterior of the removable module to the set-top box chassis. Preferably, the physical contact between the guide members and the removable module is extensive enough that a majority of the heat generated by the removable module is dissipated through the guide members.
The at least one guide member is preferably two guide members located on top and bottom surfaces, respectively, of the removable module port. The guide members may be integrally formed in and from the chassis. Alternatively, the guide members may be attached to the chassis.
Additionally, the guide member may align and guide the removable module into proper connection with a module connector in the removable module port. This facilitates the insertion and connection of the module to the set-top box.
The removable module preferably includes a conductive paste between the heat generating components of the module and the exterior housing of the module. This provides a substantially uniform distribution of thermal energy on the exterior housing of the module.
The present invention also comprises the method of implementing the apparatus described above. Specifically, the present invention includes a method of managing thermal energy dissipation in a set-top box for use in a cable television system, where the set-top box has a removable module port for receiving a removable module therein. The method is performed by conducting thermal energy away from the removable module to a chassis of the set-top box through at least one guide member in the removable module port that is in physical contact with both the set-top box chassis and the removable module when the removable module is placed in the port.